Holy glitch
Terra uses the glitch to chain Holy Combo and Meltdown (Visible at :35) -ODJTiA-wKM The Holy Glitch is a glitch in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Though the exact execution for the glitch varies between characters, in simplest terms the glitch tricks the game into thinking an attack has hit when it hasn't, leading into a number of exploits and new combos. The glitch is commonly known in the fandom as the Holy glitch due to Bartz and Terra being among the first characters to be recognized for causing it with their Holy attacks, and is also known as the "link glitch". The concept behind the glitch is as follows: the player uses a projectile attack, then uses a second attack. If the timing is exactly right, the projectile will hit the opponent as the second attack is performed, and the game will detect this as the second attack hitting, even if it actually does not. This allows attacks to be chained and combos continued even if they do not connect. An example of the glitch is viewable in the video to the right: Terra uses Meltdown, then performs Holy Combo. Meltdown hits Cloud, and Terra continues the Holy Combo attack by firing Flare, even though Holy Combo did not connect. Because Meltdown connected, the game reads this as Holy Combo connecting and the combo continues. Confirmed instances of the glitch include the following. Note this is not a complete list, just a series of examples. Theoretically, almost any character able to use a long-range, slow projectile attack is capable of performing the glitch. Note that in all the following instances, the proper timing to perform the glitch varies and is often very precise. *Cloud uses Fire followed by Braver: the initial Braver attack misses but Fire hits, and Cloud performs the dive on top of the opponent as if Braver had landed its initial hit.Cloud's Fire-Braver combo *Golbez uses Gravity Force followed by Float System: Float System does not hit but Golbez is able to chain Cosmic Ray as if it had.Golbez's Gravity Force-Cosmic Ray combo *Cecil uses Searchlight, Gravity Ball or Paladin Arts, followed by Paladin Force: Cecil dives towards the opponent to continue attacking even if he is out of Paladin Force's normal range.Cecil's Searchlight-Paladin Force comboCecil's Gravity Ball-Paladin Force combo *Bartz uses Holy followed by a second Holy: The first Holy connects and Bartz is able to chain Flare as if the second Holy had hit. Normally, if Bartz has time to attack again after performing Holy, the timing to chain Flare has passed. Bartz is also able to use Holy with Paladin Force in the same manner as Cecil uses Searchlight-Paladin Force as described above.Bartz's Holy-Paladin Force combo *Terra is able to perform the glitch with two Holy Combo attacks in the same manner as Bartz, as well as with Meltdown and Holy Combo as seen in the video above. *Warrior of Light uses White Fang followed by a melee attack while in EX Mode: White Fang connects while the Warrior attacks and swords of light are summoned by his EX Mode bonus to strike the opponent as if his melee attack had hit.Warrior's White Fang-Asension combo References Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Bugs